


Princess for a Night

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Tieria Erde X Shy! Reader





	Princess for a Night

It's happening again.

The lavender haired man was hunched over his desk while signing paperwork when that eerie feeling of being watched slithered up his spine once more. Espresso brown eyes glanced upwards through the purple fringe of his bangs to meet startled (e/c) ones of a (height), (h/c) girl -- (y/n)(l/n), his assigned assistant -- clutching another stack of papers to her chest. 

"What is it now?" Tieria sighed. His jaw clenching at the the sight 

The girl lurched forward at his command, stumbling slightly over her own feet, to place the paper forms on his desk. "Yo-Your signature is re-required on th-these papers also." she studdered out nervously with (e/c) eyes downcast to the floor. 

Tieria declined a string of four lettered comments that burned on the tip of his tongue. Barely glancing at the papers before scribbling his signature of approval, he sped through the papers in hopes of actually finishing his job at a reasonable time. Who knew that being a Celestial Being would involve so much paperwork? 

He was nearly finished with the papers she had presented to him when a subtle tapping sound caught his attention. He peered over the edge of his desk to see (y/n) shifting her boot clad feet together. The tapping sound an result of the heels of her boots hitting each other dully. "Stop that, (y/n)".

"Oh, I-I'm sorry sir." (y/n) apologized. The girl's body seemed to shrivel in on itself as she sunk down in a chair placed against the wall. For a brief moment, Tiera wondered what had happened to his capable assistant. Her personality had always been more on the quiet but dependable side, which was fine with him. He was accused in the past of being rather frigid himself but this was something else. It seemed that the graceful (y/n) had reverted to some state much like a gangly newborn fawn that he had observed once on a trip to Earth, all uncoordinated limbs and nervously jumping at every movement.  

"I'm finished with these as well." Tiera said as he handed (y/n) the stack of papers that she had arrived with plus a large stack of completed ones from his desk. The smooth, heated skin of her hand brushed briefly against his when she accepted the papers, a vibrant red blush spreading quickly across her (s/c) cheeks as a result of the contact. One eyebrow quirked upward in slight surprise at the effect as the girl stumbled out the door. Very curious. Making a mental note to research human ailments that manifested symptoms as incoordination, speech problems, and rapid fluctuations in body temperature, he returned to his desk and the work that awaited him with a heavy sigh. Today was going to be a very long day. 

~~~~~

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" You punctuated every word with a painful thud of your forehead against the wall. You couldn't just act normal around not just your superior but your crush as well. Noooo. You had to stumble over your words like a two year old and nearly face-plant in the carpet when he spoke to you. Your thunked your head against the wall again. It was probably uselessly anyway. Beyond your efficiency at your secretarial duties, Tieria probably didn't even care if you were alive. Of course it would be you who fell for the most emotionless member of the Celesital Beings. 

"What are you doing, (y/n)?"

Your eyes swiveled to see curly twin ponytails bouncing in the air on either side of deep purple eyes sparkling with laughter. "I see you've just returned from another romantic encounter with Mr. Erde." Your best friend, Mileina Vashti, commented on the scarlet flush still staining your cheeks. "You know, I'm expecting to be at least your maid of honor at the wedding."

"I- Uh- I- We're not getting married!" The last words coming out as more of a screech and a bit louder than you intended, your face flushing an even deeper crimson while she laughed. This teasing about what was obviously a delicate situation for you was one effect of Mileina's friendship that you would rather do without. 

"Oh, relax (y/n). It's so sweet that you have a crush on Mr. Brains. I didn't figure you for the stoic, nerdy type but whatever floats your boat. We just have to figure out a way to get him to notice you..." She eyed the column of papers that you had placed on the floor while you vented your frustration on the wall. "In more than a secretarial fashion."

You squatted down and retrieve the papers. "It's okay. I'll tell him... sometime." you trailed off. Clutching the papers to your chest, you quickly dodged around Mileina and scurried off in a slight mouse-like fashion to deliver the papers, leaving her alone in the hallway with her hands on her hips. 

"If I wait till (y/n) decides to tell Tieria her feelings, we'll all be ready for a retirement home." The romance loving girl grumbled. Suddenly, an idea struck like lighting. A wonderful, charming, completely beautiful idea that would force these two introverts to face their true feelings. "My woman's intuition tells me I'll be playing fairy godmother for these two" she giggled silently to herself before sneaking off to set her plan in motion.

 ~~~~~

Tieria did not even glance up from his desk as his office door whammed loudly against the opposite wall and a extremely excitable Mileina bounced into the room carrying a large item swathed in a black bag. "I do not want or care to know about whatever it is that warrants your presence. Please remove yourself and close the door _quietly."_

 __*Whump*

Eyeing the item suspiciously, Tieria removed a ink pen from the holder on his desk and lightly prodded the offended substance that had so rudely been thrown on his tidy desk. "What is this?" he sniffed. 

"Your attending a very special dinner party tonight in the dining hall and you have to be properly attired." The perky Milenia replied as she perched her bottom on the edge of his desk.

Tieria speared her with a piercing look. "First of all, I'm not going to a dinner party tonight that requires my presence in black tie. I plan on dining alone tonight before retiring to my private quarters."  

"Oh, but you are going to dinner party tonight and you're certainly not going in _that_." Milenia's expression of disgust was magnified as she extended one finger to point at his current outfit: a worn bubblegum pink sweater, butter yellow button-up shirt, and casual khaki trousers. 

Tieria glanced down at his own clothes and was slightly puzzled. What was wrong with what he had on? From his observations of Earth, many intellectual type humans wore the same combo of sweater, button-up shirt, and trousers almost like a unconscious uniform signaling their higher mental capacity.   
   
Milenia gave a roll of her deep purple eyes "Come on, you slowpoke! You only have an hour and a half to get ready!" Her hand grabbing his arm like a vise, she pulled him from his office chair, grabbed the still-wrapped suit, and lead him down to his quarters with strength that many would not suspect a 14-year-old of having. Upon arrival at Tieria's personal quarters, she kicked the door open and flung the man inside. 

"I think you're really going to like your dinner partner." She sang as she shoved the clothing into his hands. "Now, go change!"

"That's highly unlikely." he mumbled as he unzipped the black garment bag and began carefully separating the different articles of the suit.

Milienia had started to depart but she popped back into the room when his muffled comment reached her ears. "Oh, but you will. I have special information that it's someone who's very, very _fond_ of you." she giggled. The door slammed hard as she left, leaving Tieria to ponder who exactly he will be having dinner with while he changed.

~~~~~

"(y/n)!"

You jumped in shock and accidentally rolled off your bed as the door to your private quarters slammed open, revealing a exceptionally perky Milienia with a long icy blue gown wrapped in clear plastic clutched in one hand and a white cardboard box in the other. "Okay, I've got your dress and your shoes. We just have to fix your hair and do your makeup..." She trailed off while her head tilted to the side quizzically at the sight of you laying belly down on the floor. "Why are you laying on the floor?"

"I was practicing my latest ninja maneuvers." You deadpanned. Bracing your arms, you pushed yourself up to sit on your knees while you questioned her further. "Now, I might be wrong but I don't remember ordering a dress and shoes?"

"You didn't. I did." The curly haired girl smiled broadly as she shook the bag containing the dress at you. "Now, come on! We've got to get you ready!"

You had already stood up, removed the dress from her hands and walked to your en-suite bathroom to change your clothes when a thought occurred to you. "Hey, Milienia! Where exactly am I going all dressed up like this?" You yelled through the door as you slid into the silky fabric of the dress and gently maneuvered it into place before seeing yourself in the mirror. The dress was absolutely gorgeous! A ruffled tulle skirt that elegantly draped over your lower half was topped with a sleeveless v-cut bodice that was covered in tiny lace flowers, all in shades of icy blue that perfectly complemented your (s/c) skin tone. 

"It's a surprise! Now, come out! I want to see." She urged. When you stepped out of the bathroom, her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide with amazement. "Wow! You like a princess!" she cheered. "And we haven't done your makeup or hair yet!" Grabbing your arm and a black pouch, she led you back into the bathroom and proceeded to curl and twist your (h/l)(h/c) hair into a sophisticated french twist fastened in place with hairpins decorated with tiny diamond-like rhinestones that sparkled under the light. Moving on to makeup, your face, eyes, and nails were soon powdered and painted to perfection. Milienia had somehow even found the perfect shade of light blue eyeshadow and nailpolish to match the dress exactly. 

"Annnd, we're done!" She exclaimed proudly after giving your eyelashes a final swipe with the mascara wand. Spinning around slowly, your jaw dropped with shock at the sight of yourself. Who was the elegant woman in the mirror? Could it really be you? 

Milienia chuckled, "Surprised, aren't you? See what happens when you dress up out of the uniform every so often?" She glanced down to the electronic watch on her list. "Darn, we've only got a half hour." Pulling you back into the main bedroom, she produced an extremely thin, collar-like silver necklace and matching thread like earrings. "Put these on while I get your shoes." The necklace was easily fastened around your throat and laid delicately in the cradle of your collarbones. You were popping the earrings into place when Milienia finally retrieved the shoes from the protective cocoon of paper inside the shoebox. She offered you a pair of pumps that could have been have been made of glass based on how translucent they were.

"They really look like glass, don't they?" Milienia giggled, "But their not. It's some sort of crystallized fabric made to simulate the look of glass. Go ahead, put them on! Everyone swears their comfortable, just like walking on air."

Once you slipped on the shoes, you found that her claims were true. The shoes were padded so softly that it felt like you were walking on cotton. The heels added another 2 1/2 inches to your already (height number) height and gave you no difficulty in walking.

"Now you _really_ look like a princess." Milienia smiled. She darted to the door and quickly ushered you though it. "Off to the ball, you go."

~~~~~

Tieria tugged once more at the satiny ribbon running under his shirtcollar to relieve some of the tention before stepping into the dining hall. This damn bowtie was going to be the death of him. It felt like an eel was slowly squeezing his neck till he was going to pop from the pressure.

The faux wooden doors swung open of their own accord when the motion sensors detected his presence, revealing the dining room decorated with tiny clear fairy lights that lined the ceiling for soft light, a massively thick, round oak table laden with a four course meal served on shining silver dishes and two half-full wineglasses filled with the red liquid of the gods was positioned by two ornately carved chairs at either end of the table that awaited their occupants. Someone had really applied themselves in organizing this event. If this was all the work of that little empty headed girl, than she must be more intelligent than what he had previously thought. The lavender haired man surveyed the items on the table before settling down in the carved chair opposite the door. 

Tieria did not have long to wait as the rapid tapping of heels signaled the incoming arrival of his dinner guest before the doors swung open, revealing an stunningly beautiful woman with (h/l)(h/c) hair twisted up into some style that he didn't particularly know the name of but was exceedingly popular with the Earthen females, smooth (s/c) that was glowing in the faint light, and dressed in a regal gown of the palest blue that made her appear as if she was a exotic winter fairy, ready to cast her spell on unsuspecting mortals. 

A familiar curly auburn head peered around the woman's bare shoulders. "Ah, Tieria, great! You're already here. You're dining partner tonight is (y/n). Doesn't she look lovely tonight?" (y/n)'s cheeks flushed a vibrant blood red in embarrassment from her friend's praise, the sight causing Tieria's heart to thud uncertainly in his chest as he tried to speak with a mouth as dry as the Sahara Desert. This beautiful woman was his assistant (y/n)? Was she the one that Milienia had suggested was harboring feelings of romance towards him?

"She looks fine." He managed to reply, silently congratulating himself on maintaining his normal bland tone.

When (y/n)'s face seemed to fall slightly at his less than enthusiastic reaction, Milienia provided the girl with a harsh push to the shoulders, making her stumble forward to catch herself on the unoccupied chair and sink slowly into it's depths. "You two have fun." The ponytailed girl announced before shooting Tieria a venomous look of " _Don't screw this up_ " as she departed in a thundering blur. 

Deadly silence enveloped the two, only broken by the slight sounds of their breathing. Crossing one long, suit-clad leg elegantly over the other, Tieria intently observed the girl, brilliant mind turning with the unspoken possibilities of the current situation. Under Tieria's perceptive gaze, (y/n)'s hands clenched tightly in her lap till the fine skin stretched across her knuckles turned bone-white. 

"Why are you so nervous?" Tieria asked abruptly.

Startled, (y/n)'s eyes spread wide as a deer's in bright light while she stammered, "I... Uh... I... I don't know."

With a tremoring hand, (y/n) reached shakily for the half-full wineglass. Instead of grasping the glass like she had intended, her shaking fingers tipped the glass over. Sending a wave of red across the table and onto Tieria's pristine white shirt. Her already wide spread eyes grew to the size of small saucers at the red stain spread across his chest. Tieria calmly reached for one of the linen napkins and started dabbing at the excess liquid -- even though it was a rental suit, he wasn't particularly upset that (y/n) had spilled the wine. A cleaning cycle could easily remove the stain -- when the legs of the chair screeched noisily against the floor in protest of being harshly shoved back. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" (y/n) murmured as she lept to her feet and raced for the doors when suddenly she tripped. Her left shoe flying into the air as she fell, destined for a painful face-first fall on the rigid floor.

~~~~~

Your arms flew out unbidden in an attempt to stop your loss of balance but they never encountered their target. Instead, slim arms circled your waist, halting your progress and spinning you around in a blur of motion. Your legs still collapsed but instead of landing on unforgiving floor, you were nestled securely in Tieria's lap with your head laid in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Are you okay?" His deep voice rumbled in your ear. You nodded twice, the burning heat of embarrassment of your actions robbing you of speech. After receiving your non-verbal affirmation, he carefully shifted around till you were sitting upright on the floor before going to retrieve your discarded shoe. He returned only moments later with the crystalline pump to squat down in front of you and take your exposed foot in his hand and slip the shoe back on.

Extending his hand outward, Tieria wordlessly assisted you to your feet in a gentlemanly like fashion. Even after you stood, you still could not meet his eyes -- which you were positive would be full of scorn -- and continued to stare at the floor. "Look at me." he commanded softly as a slender finger prodded your chin upwards to meet his chocolate gaze. Much to your surprise, his face was as stoic as ever, not even showing the mild irritation that usually accompanied your clumsy actions in his presence.

"Do you hate me?" You asked quietly, awaiting the scathing reaction that would surely crush the romantic feelings you harbored for the man.

Instead, slight surprise registered on his face and for the first time, you saw a extremely flustered Tieria Erde blush. "On the current list of people that annoy me, your name does not appear on that list. So, no. I do not hate you. Actually, I've... I've becoming quite fond of you in the time we've been acquainted. Your kind, quiet, gentle. You always listen to what I say and preform your job so admirably. I'm actually furious with myself that it took you dressing up in all this finery to make me realize just exactly how beautiful you are." By the time he had finished his declaration, less that two inches separated your's and his's lips. The gap was closed quickly by the descent into a long, slow kiss.

"Do you love me?" he whispered against your lips when you broke apart for air.

"Yes." you whispered with a smile in return before being quickly silenced by another kiss.    


**Author's Note:**

> Commission for deviantart user emopunk68
> 
> I was going for a Cinderella type type thing with the shoes, dress, dinner party etc. Here is the actual dress that I based the description off of. [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.amazon.com/Applique-Backless-Evening-Pageant-Bridesmaid/dp/B07HVKJPRP/ref=asc_df_B07HVKJPRP/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=333218978340&hvpos=1o5&hvnetw=g&hvrand=11223846964705525094&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9013164&hvtargid=pla-642682280139&psc=1)[www.amazon.com/Applique-Backle…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.amazon.com/Applique-Backless-Evening-Pageant-Bridesmaid/dp/B07HVKJPRP/ref=asc_df_B07HVKJPRP/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=333218978340&hvpos=1o5&hvnetw=g&hvrand=11223846964705525094&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9013164&hvtargid=pla-642682280139&psc=1)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my deviantart account happydoo2  
> Gundam 00 and all it's characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea belongs partially to me and partially to emopunk68.  
> You belong to yourself.


End file.
